Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret? Liley ending
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley is mad at Lilly for calling her Hannah. But there is another reason for her being mad just not at Lilly. Will the make up? This is my version so femslash Liley. Oneshot


"Daddy you made him do that?" Miley says, as Robbie Ray gives $20 to the clothing designer that made Jackson model Hannah's clothes, smiling for the first time since her fight with Lilly. Lilly her true love but she didn't know if she could forgive her after calling her Hannah in her Hannah closet. She has wanted to tell Lilly for the longest time but was afraid of how she would react but Miley thought that telling Lilly while they were in her closet would be best since she told Lilly her biggest secret that one more secret wouldn't hurt. That was until Lilly had the name slip.

"Hey the boy said he needed money some money, thought I might as well get a chuckle out of it" says Robbie Ray as he smiles at his daughters smile that had been missing from her face ever since she and Lilly had their fight. He hated seeing his baby girl upset and hurt, but for some reason he couldn't help but think there was another reason she was so upset along with Lilly calling her Hannah. He knew Miley and Lilly had their fights but for some reason she was more upset than usual. Well he knew the reason why. He knew it ever since Miley had brought Lilly home from school for the first time saying she was her friend. It was something about the way she said friend that only he noticed. He knew that it would turn into something more and he accepted that all he had to do was wait until both girls actually accepted it themselves.

All of a sudden a skateboard rolls up to Robbie Ray's feet. He looks up at the door as he steps on the skateboard and says to Miley "Lilly Alert" as he sees Lilly peering through the glass on the door as Miley looks at the door.

"Hey Fermin, why don't we uhh, step out on the patio and give these girls some privacy." He knew this would be the day they told each other and he wanted a front row seat to see it even if it had to be shared with the flamboyant clothing designer. Robbie didn't have a problem with flamboyancy but it seemed like the Fermin was always hitting on him and telling him things he didn't need to know. "Ok but I'm gonna need some sunscreen, my skins like a baby's bottom." Like that for example "Little to much information cowboy" Robbie says as he give Fermin his hat to wear outside and laughs as Fermin does his impression of a cowboy "Oh me giddy-up partner yippy yi ya."

Lilly peeks in and sees Miley looking at her Hannah wig in her hands oh how she wished that it was her own blonde hair Miley was playing with instead of the fake Hannah wig. "Hey, can I talk to you?" she says cautiously as Miley looks over at Lilly and glares at her "Who Miley or Hannah?" even though Miley was happy to see Lilly she was still quite mad at her for calling her Hannah just not as mad as she was earlier. Lilly stood up preparing herself to be yelled at some more but she knew that if she wanted to keep Miley in her life she would have to go fight for her. "Miley" Lilly says.

"Well she's not talking to you right now." Miley says in her Tennessee accent that she only uses when she gets emotional over something even though she doesn't control it that much and starts to walk away from the couch towards the kitchen. Lilly hesitated for just a millisecond but that millisecond paused was cause by the accent that she loved so much even though she hardly ever heard Miley use it. Once she jumps out of the moment of relishing she runs after her yelling "Wait Miley I'm sorry I called you Hannah, but that was MAJOR news you gotta give me a little time to get used to it." And Lilly was determined to get used to it she couldn't lose the girl she cared about more than any other person in the world.

"What happens if you can't?" Miley asks as she spins around from the kitchen counter and walks towards Lilly "What about the next time you get dissed by Amber and Ashley? Are you sure you won't wanna tell 'em?" Miley hated yelling at Lilly and she knew it was a bad idea to walk right up to her because it just made her want to forgive her and kiss her right there in the kitchen of her house. "Of course I'll want to but won't." Lilly yells back not to make Miley listen because she knew she would but more to make Miley back up a little before she did something that she might regret and that could possibly make Miley more mad at her than she already was "And you wanna know why? Because you're my best friend." Lilly starts to lower her voice just a little so she's not yelling as loud "I mean when I was sitting in my room all upset YOU'RE the one I wanted to talk to, not Hannah Montana."

Miley smiles and closes her eyes trying to keep tears from coming down and to compose herself to keep her from wrapping her arms around the young blondes neck and kissing her because truthfully what Lilly just said was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. That one statement took all of the anger and sadness she had in her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Lilly because she knew this was it she was going to tell Lilly how she felt, but she knew Lilly would try make some kind of dramatic exit that she loved to see Lilly attempt to do.

"Well I guess I've said everything, so see ya" Lilly says as she turns her back to Miley and dramatically starts to walk saying " Here I go, headed for the door," Lilly can't see the smile on Miley's face as she watches her best friend in her dramatic moment "After making the best apology I could possibly think of" Lilly turns just in time to see Miley smile which makes her heart beat twice as fast even though it was going double the normal speed already she turns back to the door and says "Still hoping she forgives me. Halfway there."

That's all Miley could take she needed to hold her best friend "You are such a drama queen." Lilly smiles at the sound of Miley's voice and turns to face her. "Hugs?" they say at the same time and run up and embrace each other. Miley pulls away and looks at Lilly then says "Lilly, I love you" and kisses the blonde on the lips. To her surprise Lilly kisses back and the both melt into the kiss. A few seconds later Jackson walks in wearing one of Miley/Hannah's outfits saying "I'm not getting payed enough for…WOAH!" The two girls pull away and look at Jackson nervously. Both girls start studdering " We.. we were…. this isn't what…"

Jackson looks at them, smiles and says "Well it's about time you finally told her Miles." Miley looks at Jackson in shock" YOU KNEW?!?! What.. how.. when?" Jackson laughs and says "Miles I'm not blind and neither is dad." Miley and Lilly look over at Robbie Ray who is looking at them smiling and says "Congrats bud, I know Lilly will treat you right."

"It's just so beautiful how they love each other." Fermin says through tears in his eyes. And they all share a laugh and then Miley and Lilly share another kiss with Lilly pulling away this time to say "I love you too, Miley." then kisses the taller girl again.


End file.
